


Only the Stars Know

by Akihaa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I like to believe Sayo really finds Lisa's presence comforting but she's shy about it ok, Literally nothing but self indulgent fluff, Song Lyrics, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihaa/pseuds/Akihaa
Summary: Lisa takes Sayo out to stargaze, and they both simply enjoy one another's company.





	Only the Stars Know

**Author's Note:**

> I researched about constellations more than I should for this

“Finally~! We’re here!” Lisa stretched as she alighted the bus. “I don’t think we’ve had to be on a bus for that long, even for one of our concerts.”

“I think you’re right, though, I wasn’t expecting it to be this far out.” Sayo responded, adjusting the guitar case on her back.

Lisa and Sayo had made a trip up a mountain together. It was a bit far from the city, but near enough to take a 2 hour bus trip to.

Hina had recommended the place to Lisa. Apparently she had come here before a while ago with Kokoro. Lisa was surprised she had no idea about the place before, but she thanked Hina for letting her know, to which Hina responded with a winky face emoticon.

“Hey, Sayo, why’d you bring your guitar all the way here? Wouldn’t it be a bit of a hassle?” Lisa tilted her head to the side a bit. Sayo simply responded with a sheepish smile and the mysterious words,

“You’ll see.”

Sayo was actually reluctant about coming here at first, but held no chance of refusing again when Lisa gave her the puppy eyes after the first time she said no. Besides that though, something nostalgic seemed to itch at her insides when she thought about stargazing.

 

When they finally reached the main area, they realized it was practically empty, save for them. A bit surprising, considering they came on a friday night, but certainly not unwelcome. A chilly breeze rolled across the field, tussling through their hair and rolling down the mountain. They look towards the wind’s direction, spotting the city within the distance.

Their familiar town, now simply a sea of lights, seemed so far away from where they stood. While Lisa and Sayo were used to the towering buildings around them, they now stood in the midst of mountains, towering even greater so, as if they were slumbering gentle giants.

They settled down in the middle of the grass, Sayo setting aside her guitar case, and Lisa digging through her backpack for something.

While it was true that it was strange for Sayo to bring her guitar, it wasn’t the one she commonly used during rehearsals. This time, she brought her acoustic one. Her first guitar.

It was something akin to an old childhood friend. She almost felt guilty, not having strummed its strings in years in favor of metal ones. So while Sayo was getting ready for their little trip, she figured she might as well bring it along with her on such a rare occasion to let it see some use.

“Here you go~ I made sure to bring some snacks while we were here, so help yourself, alright?” Lisa had set down a tupperware box of an assortment of sandwiches and such down. It was easy to tell they were handmade, judging from the cute animal looking garnish.

She went on to pulling out some sort of journal book out from her sack–one with constellations decorated on the cover.

“Imai-sa–...Lisa, have you...ever been stargazing before?” Sayo asked.

“Hm? Ah, no, I haven’t, actually.” She replied, shaking her head. “I bought this a few days ago to see what kind of constellations we could spot tonight! It has all the dates and mythology stories of them written in here. Pretty neat, isn’t it?”

The corners of Sayo’s lips curled up a bit at Lisa’s enthusiasm. It was strange to think that Sayo would have never thought Lisa would be into these kinds of things at first glance.

“Alright, well, let’s see…” She pored over the books pages, flipping through in search of their current month. Sayo watched her reverently, unconsciously leaning a bit closer towards her. Once Lisa found the page, she studied it carefully before looking up to the heavens.

Sayo followed suit, craning her neck to watch the stars above.

A quiet sense of awe washed over them as they only just now realized in that moment, how vast the sky really was. A violet ocean of stars, reaching as far left and right as the eye could see. Normally, when Sayo looked up at the night sky, she would always wonder if the moon ever felt lonely. But now, it seemed to have plenty of friends that danced around in its company.

“Sayo.” Lisa suddenly whispered

“Huh?”

“Sayo!” Lisa turned and beamed from ear to ear at the girl whose name she called. Sayo felt her cheeks grow warm. Whether or not from the blinding smile or from the voice calling out her name, or perhaps both, she didn’t know.

“Y-Yes, Lisa...What is it?”

“Sa-yo. It just kind of reminded me of your name.” She finally explained. “Sa means gossamer, that kind of silk web spiders make. Yo means night. Just now, I thought how all these stars at night are almost like one huge web of constellations. Then I realized, ‘Hey, that’s Sayo’s name, isn’t it!?’ So then I just happened to say your name, hehe.”

Sayo can only click her tongue and look away as heat rose up to her face. “How can you be so cu…”

“Hm? Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“I-it’s nothing. What’s the first constellation the book says to look for?”

“Oh, right! I almost forgot. Let’s see, it says here…”

 

Sayo listened closely as Lisa spoke, quietly nodding along and following the point of Lisa’s finger up to the sky and leaning in closer and closer until their shoulders touched. They instinctively parted at the first sense of contact, but they both came back to lean on each other as if they were magnets.

As Lisa read out the stories associated with the constellations they found, Sayo couldn’t help but feel the same sense of nostalgia as before, as if it were a scratch she couldn’t seem to reach.

“...Huh...This one’s a tough one. I can’t seem to find it.” Lisa said.

“Let me see.”

Lisa slided the book over to Sayo and pointed.

“Lupus…” Sayo whispered, glancing briefly at the guide before searching in the sky. It was only a matter of seconds before the stars seemed to reveal themselves to her as if it were as plain as day. “There.” She pointed.

Lisa followed the direction of her finger. “That was fast! But...I still can’t see it.” She tried scooting closer to Sayo to try and see through her perspective. Lisa was unbelievably close–close enough to where if Sayo turned her head at that moment, her lips would brush against Lisa’s cheek. She quickly resisted the temptation, however, and described the location in further detail.

“Oh, I see it now! It really does look like a dog...” Lisa awed, taking it in for a while as if to not lose it, then looked back down at her book. “It says here that it’s not particularly associated with any mythologies, though.” She added in a disappointed voice.

 

Then it all came back to her.

As if a dam that broken itself into two, the memories came flooding back to Sayo. Finally, _finally_...she figured out why it all seemed familiar.

 _"Of course,"_ She thought. _"How could I forget...?"_

She’d forgotten all about the days when she was little, where Hina would go camping and their mother would talk about the mythology of the stars.

 

 _“You see this one? Where if you connect the dots, it looks like a little puppy?”_ Her mother’s voice echoed.

 

_“Oh, I see it! It does look like a puppy! " Hina shouted. Mom, what’s this one’s story?” Asked Sayo._

 

_“Hm...Lupus doesn’t particularly have one, but if you ask me…”_

 

“It’s not very well known, but there’s a story that says that Lupus had been searching for something for a very long time,” Sayo suddenly said to Lisa. “Some say that it was looking for its mate, and some say it was searching for its owner. Nevertheless, Lupus never stopped to rest until it found it.” She paused, but Lisa waited patiently for her to continue. “Its days were limited, however. So when it layed down to sleep, it never woke up again. So the Gods, touched by its loyalty and determination, brought its soul up to the heavens to rest.”

“Wow...Really?” Lisa awed when Sayo finished the story. “That's such a sad story though...It never found what it was looking for. Where did you hear that from?”

“My mother. A long time ago, anyway. I’m not sure why I still remember it, but maybe it was because it was about a dog, hehe.” Sayo tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and giggled.

Though Sayo brushed it off as if it were nothing, Lisa could tell it meant more to her than that. The look in her eyes as Sayo stared up at Lupus was something Lisa wish she could capture in a bottle for herself.

 

The air had become chillier as the night went on, raising goosebumps on Lisa’s skin. She shivered the breeze passed by them.

“I told you you should have brought warmer clothes, Lisa…” Sayo sighed, ready to take off her jacket.

“It’s alright, don’t worry!” Lisa hurried to stop her and pulled out a fleece blanket from her backpack. “I came prepared~” She wrapped the blanket over herself and laid her head down on Sayo’s lap, snuggling herself in.

Once Sayo had gotten over her erratic heartbeat, she reached over and took out her guitar from its case, figuring that now was as good a time as any to bring it out. Lisa lifted her head up as she heard the soft clatter of hollow wood.

“Woah, so you play the acoustic too, Sayo!”

“Yes, well...I haven’t played in a while, so…”

Lisa put her head back down and smiled up at Sayo. “So? Are you gonna play me a song?” She teased with a laugh.

“...I have to tune it first…” Sayo replied in a hushed tone, not exactly agreeing or denying the request, even though she had been planning to from the beginning. Lisa had already put in all this effort to bring her here, so now it was up to Sayo to return the favor.

The tuning process was a quick one for Sayo, her ears already accustomed to the notes the strings should make.

Lisa watched closely as Sayo played a few practice strums. She could look up at the stars for as long as she wanted to, but she’d much rather look at the real star tonight. One that very rarely appears. The soft look upon Sayo’s face captivated her. It seemed as if all the ice-y shards of woes melted off to reveal the true warmth of Sayo’s heart. And there was no one else around to see it but her. It was as if Lisa was being shown a secret that’s never been told before.

“Hey, Sayo…” She whispered.

“Hm? What is it, Lisa?”

“Thank you.” The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled up at the girl with the guitar. The reflection of the stars glittered within the hues of Lisa’s irises, Sayo almost wished she could stare into them forever. She quickly cleared her throat and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she tore her gaze away.

“W-What’s with that all of a sudden?”

“For coming out here with me,” Lisa explained. “I mean, I wasn’t really sure if you would come at all, you know, out here in the middle of nowhere. But you did, so...I’m glad. I’m glad you’re here with me, Sayo.”

Lisa looked away, feeling unusually shy all of a sudden. She thought that maybe Sayo would think she was being weird or silly, but instead, Sayo put a hand on her cheek and turned her head to look at her again.

“I’m glad I’m here with you too, Lisa.” Sayo said, a smile dancing upon her lips. Lisa felt her chest tighten for a moment, before placing a hand on Sayo’s, leaning into her touch. They stayed like that for a moment, before Sayo pulled away–a bit to Lisa’s disappointment–and placed it at the strings of her guitar.

 

“I’m...going to play a song now.”

“Yay~! Who’s it by?”

“It’s...by someone that inspired me to play the guitar. I don’t listen to them very much anymore, but their music is still something I find comfort in.” Sayo revealed. She then began strumming the intro.

 

 _Pull close_ _  
_ _Perfect darkness night_

 

Sayo’s voice caught Lisa off guard for a moment, as she wasn’t expecting her to sing also. But she listens closely.  
It’s a song very much opposite to the ones Roselia is used to playing. It’s a gentle tune, like a sweet lullaby drifting on the ripples of a river.

 

 _The sky was on fire_  
_The wind held us tight_

 

It was a song written as if it was being weaved with glass petals. Beautiful, yet so fragile that it could break the moment you touched it. Maybe that’s what Sayo was like to her at that moment. The walls that Lisa knew she put up around others had finally come down to unveil all her hidden feelings at that moment, in this place, together with just her.

 

 _And you told me the words_ _  
_ _you've been holding inside_

 

Maybe the closest thing Lisa can describe, listening to a voice she’s never heard Sayo sing in before, was something akin to a dove fluttering into the palms of her hand. Something so rare that you didn’t want to move in fear that the moment would end and the dove would fly away, never to return. She knew that this moment has to end eventually. Once their little escapade is over, they’ll go back into the city, and Sayo will be back to the strict and serious persona everyone else knows.

 

Lisa closed her eyes, taking every note she can and etching it in her mind.

 

 _Oh love write it in the sky_ _  
_ _Oh love write it in the sky_

 

 

* * *

 

As Sayo finished the last verse, the last note echoing through the field, she noticed Lisa remained silent. She peered down at the girl’s face upon her lap to discover her eyes were closed, and her breathing steady. Sayo simply smiled. She bowed her head down, touching her lips to Lisa’s forehead.

 

“Only the stars will know of my love for you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song at the end is called "Write it in the Sky" by Kina Grannis. Check it out here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnahM1Py9uY
> 
> I actually had this as a WIP for like MONTHS but at least now I finished it. Hope you guys liked it! Leave a kudos and comment about what you liked if you did.
> 
> Follow me on twitter for prime nonsense content @AkihaFuji and Stan Sayolisa :^)


End file.
